


A Very Good Night

by A_mael



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: 58, Good Boyscout Hakkai, M/M, Saiyuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_mael/pseuds/A_mael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monogamy is hard.  Luckily, Hakkai is easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Good Night

It had been a good night at the bar. Gojyo was hot, winning big at the poker table and simply drowning in willing women. There had been that new girl, even - the one with tits to die for and legs that went up to her face - hanging all over him, teasing his neck and earlobe with long red fingernails. _Damn_ , she was hot.

Which made what happened all the worse. After declaring that he was officially too loaded to continue playing without losing his shirt (a too-loud titter from one of the girls at that), Gojyo had scraped together his winnings and headed for the bathroom. What he didn’t tell any of them was that he would rather be at home, screwing his gorgeous “roommate” to a wall. When he came out, she was waiting. Before he could say anything, she had thrown herself against him, pinning him to the wall and locking her mouth on his.

Now, Gojyo was what he was, and so there was no denying that it had revved his engine. Naturally, he kissed back, though with somewhat less enthusiasm than he might have a few months ago. The girl simply took this for a sign of his level of drunkenness, and continued. Gojyo was too stunned to think until a small hand slipped into his pants.

“Whoa, honey,” he chuckled (her fingernails were tickling him), his body curling over as he grabbed her wrist and gently extracted her from his clothing, but the moment he released her, she immediately reached to cup his groin on the outside. Shaking his head, he pushed her away again, and she stared up at him, all green-eyed pout. _Wrong shade_.

“What’s wrong?” she demanded, “Don’t you like me?” her gaze was expectant.

“Listen sweetheart,” he started, his voice taking on the honeyed edge that tended to work with women, “you are one,” swept his gaze over her, “seriously hot number, but…I can’t.”

A lascivious smile stretched her mouth as she leaned in close, whispering in his ear, “I wouldn’t bet on that.” _Shit_.

“No,” Gojyo choked out, pushing her gently away by her shoulders, “you don’t understand. I could - _believe me_ , I could - but I don’t want to. Gotta go!” Sliding out from between her and the wall as quickly as he could, Gojyo practically ran to the door, leaving the girl - looking hurt and angry - behind.

Twenty minutes later Gojyo was damn near killing himself in his haste to get home, his mind flooded with images of green eyes and tangled limbs. The booze fought with the cool air, and he was back to a pleasant buzz by the time he reached the tiny house. The front door was unlocked, a light still on inside. He must have left the bar earlier than he thought. Impatient, wound up and still a just a little bit tipsy, he turned the knob and threw the door open. It banged against the wall outside and flew back, smacking him in the shoulder. So much for the dramatic entrance.

Hakkai, who was seated at the dining table with a cup of tea and a book, raised his head sharply at the noise. He was still in his daytime clothing, a blue cotton button-up shirt and his usual slacks, monocle still in place. His limiters glinted in the light from above the table. Gojyo suspected that he must look like a wild man just now, but he didn’t care. He felt like one, and seeing Hakkai sitting there, so calm, so hot…so incredibly fuckable, didn’t calm him any.

In two strides, Gojyo was at the table. He lifted Hakkai from the chair by his shoulders, fingers biting deep into yielding flesh.

“Gojyo, wha-”

Hakkai’s question was abruptly silenced by Gojyo’s mouth covering his in a bruising kiss. Hakkai, always quick to catch on, grabbed hold of Gojyo's shirt with a little moan, pliant in his arms. Soon Hakkai was giving as good as he got, just the right kind of challenge, and the pressure in Gojyo’s groin became too much. Dropping one hand, he quickly pried open the button on his jeans and pulled the zipper open before Hakkai took over, batting Gojyo’s hand out of the way and closing long, cool fingers around his aching cock.

Releasing Hakkai’s other shoulder, Gojyo slipped fingers into a space between the buttons on Hakkai’s shirt and pulled and a series of tiny clicks sounded around the room. Over and over he claimed Hakkai’s mouth in heated, messy kisses, unable to get enough. The quick rhythm Hakkai set was maddening, and Gojyo couldn’t keep his hands still, running them over the soft skin he had revealed. He pinched both of Hakkai’s nipples between his thumbs and fingers, earning a sharp gasp as Hakkai’s head fell back; the reflexive tightening around his cock was the final straw for Gojyo.

“Gods, Hakkai, I need you to suck me.” he ground out through clenched teeth. Hakkai, well in Gojyo's groove, simply smiled and sank to his knees, and Gojyo had to marvel at his luck in finding this fucking amazing man. Pulling Gojyo’s jeans down over his hips, Hakkai looked up at Gojyo, stroking him a few more times before wrapping those gorgeous lips around his cock.

“Fuck, yeah,” Gojyo breathed, letting his head fall back. Hakkai wasted no time on niceties, immediately setting a pace that weakened Gojyo’s knees. It wasn’t long before Gojyo’s hands were fisted tightly in Hakkai’s hair, his hips making small thrusts into the heat of Hakkai’s mouth. The thought floated across his mind that it was a good thing he’d been drinking. Even so, the slick movement of lips and tongue drove him toward climax with alarming speed.

Hakkai, though…Hakkai was perfect, like he was always perfect. Gojyo didn’t know how he did it, but Hakkai always knew exactly what Gojyo needed. He made one last, slow pull up the length of Gojyo’s cock before backing away, leaving Gojyo aching, teeth clenched around a rough groan. His hands clenched, too, and Hakkai hissed softly. Startled, Gojyo let go, but Hakkai looked up at him with a tiny smirk, his lips wet and looking just a little swollen from use.

Roughly, Gojyo reached down and grabbed Hakkai’s arms, pulling him up from the floor, then reaching for his pants, and Hakkai's expression never shifted from that maddening little smile. It made Gojyo want to wipe it away, to make him whimper and squirm instead. Yanking the button open, Gojyo snaked one hand inside Hakkai's pants to grab his cock, stroking him while the other hand shoved fabric away to expose Hakkai to sight and touch. One more kiss, hungry and commanding, and then Gojyo grabbed Hakkai's shoulder and turned him to face the table. Stepping in close behind him, Gojyo curled a hand around the back of Hakkai's neck and pressed forward, bending him down to the wood and grinding against that perfect ass.

Then it hit him: no lube. _Fuck_.

“In my right pants pocket,” Hakkai offered, his voice even, but carrying a hint of that smirk. Gojyo couldn’t help himself, not even thinking before he laid a resounding slap on Hakkai’s ass, gratified by the yelp it got him. It was a good thing for Hakkai that Gojyo, busy with reaching into the indicated pocket, couldn’t see the smirk widen to a satisfied little grin. When Gojyo’s fingers closed on a small tube, he grinned, too, at the fucking perfection of his Hakkai. He had to use his mouth to get it open and all, but he'd be fucked if he was letting go of Hakkai at that point; the sight of him bent over the table just entirely too sweet to lose.

With nothing more than a quick press in the way of preparation, Gojyo steadily pushed two fingers into Hakkai, a soft growl of appreciation in his throat for Hakkai's moans, his body positively aching with anticipation. He settled immediately into a quick rhythm, but it didn’t seem to be enough, Gojyo watching greedily as Hakkai took over, rocking back against Gojyo's hand, fucking himself while Gojyo jerked him off under the table. It was fucking glorious, and so hot it almost hurt.

Hakkai moaned, tiny, breathless, long lashes resting on a beautifully flushed cheek, the other cheek pressed to the table, and Gojyo couldn't fucking take any more. He pulled his fingers away and grabbed the lube, slicking himself up quickly with a soft hiss for the feel of it. Leaning over Hakkai's back as he positioned himself, he murmured, “Ready?” and waited exactly long enough for Hakkai's nod before he pressed heavily forward. More demanding that he should be, he knew, but he'd heard that particular cry from Hakkai before; he knew it, and what it meant, and so he buried himself deep in Hakkai's ass with a low cry of his own. 

“It’s all you, y’know,” Gojyo growled, pulling back. He held there for a moment, as long as he could, before slamming in again, skin slapping against skin. “...Can only be you.” Whimpers from Hakkai drove him on, pumping fast and hard into the willing body that writhed eagerly beneath him, the tight heat of it pulling sharp sounds of pleasure and exertion from him. “Just. Fucking. _You_.”

Hakkai's cries and moans shifted as Gojyo pounded into him over and over; driving his pleasure higher and tighter with every stroke and thrust. He bent his knees, earning a gasp from Gojyo that matched his own for the new sensation. Gojyo quickened the pace, Hakkai’s hand covering his under the table, urging him to move faster, harder, until Hakkai stiffened, a curse uttered on broken breath as he came hard in Gojyo's hand, his body wracked with the force of it. Unable to resist the rhythmic grip of Hakkai's body around his cock, Gojyo abandoned himself to his own climax, driving himself in to the hilt and biting down on a shoulder, riding out mingled pleasure with grasping hands and the taste of Hakkai's skin on his tongue.

For a while, they stayed locked together, catching their breath and returning to themselves, Hakkai resting flat with his cheek against the table.

“So,” Hakkai ventured conversationally, “you had a good night at the bar, then?”

 

 


End file.
